Love Will Always Reign O'er Me
by Beautiful Bluebird
Summary: Hyde and Jackie are together once again. It's Valentine's Day, but will Hyde even show up on their date? One shot.


Jackie Burkhart stared at her reflection in the mirror as she put a last touch of blush on her naturally rosy cheeks. She looked herself over, and, satisfied with the result, got up from the vanity table and walked over to her closet to pick out a dress to wear for the evening.

It was Valentine's Day and Steven Hyde would be coming to pick her up for their date in about twenty minutes.

She couldn't believe that he was hers once again. After she found out he was married to a stripper, she tried to move on. She had even dated _Fez_, for God's sake! However, over the summer, they broke things off. He knew she wasn't into their relationship because she still loved Hyde.

Ever since June 3, 1980, they had tried to get on the right path again. Slowly but surely, they rekindled their love. They went out on dates like if they were seventeen again, had wild make-out sessions in the Forman's basement and now, nine months later, they were stronger than they had ever been.

Jackie was less demanding and Hyde was more considerate. A perfectly balanced equation. The Steven Hyde of three years ago would never have offered to take Jackie to theVineyard on Valentine's Day, but the Hyde of 1980 did.

She looked over her wide selection of dresses and set her eyes on a dress Hyde had not yet seen. It was a simple dark red dress, knee-length and just right. Jackie slipped it on, along with a pair of velvet red heels and a pearl necklace.

She looked in the full-length mirror in her bedroom.

"Just perfect," she said out loud to herself.

Jackie's hair was curled and styled to her liking. She did, however, apply a coat of dark red lipstick to match the dress. On went a small bit of perfume and she was ready. Hyde would be coming at any minute.

**Meanwhile...**

Steven Hyde was at the jewelry store, in a suit, looking at engagement rings. He had been there all afternoon, went home to get ready for his dinner with Jackie and went back to the store again. Who knew picking an engagement ring could be so hard?

Well, the answer was, it wasn't. He just had to be in love with the most high-maintenance girl in all of Point Place, Wisconsin. Only the best for his Jacks.

"Sir, you've been here all day. We're closing in an hour."

"Just fifteen more minutes, please."

"Okay... She must be some girl, huh?"

"Yeah, man. She is."

The salesman, who bore an uncanny resemblence to Fenton, smiled and walked to help out another customer.

_"Man... which ring? The three diamond set, the one with the rubies, the silver one? It has to be just right. It truly has to be. She'll be wearing it on her finger for the rest of her life. If she even says yes. 6:55? I've got to get to Jackie soon!"_

**Back at Fez & Jackie's...**

**Time: 7:10 p.m.**

Fez came in the living room to find a worried-looking Jackie sitting on the sofa. He smelled strongly of cologne.

"Hyde hasn't come yet? Don't you have reservations at the Vineyard soon?"

She sighed sadly.

"Yes. I don't know what's talking him so long. He's never this late. What if he forgot or maybe he's cheating on me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Jackie, calm down. You did nothing. I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe he just wants to make sure he looks good enough to meet your standards."

"Please. Steven always meets my standards."

Fez laughed.

"He'll be here soon, Jackie."

She smiled a weak smile at him.

"I hope so, Fezzie. So, you've got plans tonight, I assume?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact."

"Oh really? With who?"

He hesitated.

"Crazy Caroline."

"What?!"

"Apparently she was committed a few months after we broke up. She's perfectly normal now, Jackie."

"Well, if you say so..."

"I've got to go pick her up. See you later."

"Bye, Fez."

He walked out of their apartment. A faint smell of musk lingered in the air.

"Oh, Steven. I hope you come soon."

**7:55, Jewelry Store.**

"Well, sir. You've picked out a lovely ring. I'm sure your girlfriend will love it."

"Thanks. It's engraved then, right? 'Always your Steven?'"

"It's there. Go. Propose to her. She should be lucky to have a man as...strong as you."

Hyde looked at him strangely.

"Umm, I guess."

He walked out and ran to the El Camino, hoping Jackie wouldn't be _too _mad at him.

**Fez & Jackie's Place-8:20 p.m.**

Twenty minutes ago, Jackie had come to the realization that she had been stood up by Hyde. She changed out of her dress and put on her pajamas. She also had taken off her make-up and was now sitting on the sofa, listening to "Love, Reign O'er Me" by Thw Who and trying her hardest not to be the weak one and cry.

An abrupt knock startled her.

Jackie got up from the couch.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hyde."

"Valentine's Day is over, Steven. I don't know where you were, but go home. I really don't want to see you right now. You broke your promise."

"Jacks, I really want to see you. Can you please let me in?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do."

"Wow. Mr. Doesn't-Want-To-Make-A-Committment finally has something to say for once."

She opened the door and let him in.

"Talk. And it'd better be good."

"Jackie, if you think that I was out, cheating on you, you are totally wrong. I was looking for a gift for you."

"Oh really? The day of Valentine's Day, huh? Too lazy to get up your strung-out ass and go buy me a small trinket? I got you an original pressing of Led Zeppelin IV to replace the one I had broken when we were talking about your so-called 'marriage' to Sam! It was even signed by the band themselves!"

"This gift isn't just any gift, Jacks. Shut your piehole for like, two minutes and let me talk."

"Fine."

"I had been debating this for some time now. In fact, ever since the day we had gotten back together. I know I'm not good with expressing my feelings, but I am now. Jackie, I want you in my life. Permanetly. I want to wake up with you every morning until I die and I want to fall asleep with you every morning until I die. I love you, Jackie Burkhart and I want you to do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming Mrs. Steven Hyde."

He pulled out the ring. It was white gold with a one carat diamond in the middle and two pearls on either side.

She took the ring and teared up at the inscription.

"Always your Steven. Oh, Steven..."

He took the ring and slipped it on her delicate finger.

"Will you marry me, Jackie?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I love you too!"

He smiled and took her in his arms.

They pressed their lips together and basked in their happiness. Both now had what they had been searching for their whole lives. Each other.

It was Jackie's best Valentine's Day. Ever.


End file.
